


mona lisa

by Petra1999



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blushing, Declarations Of Love, Dresses, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender Roles, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Shy Tyler, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tyler wearing a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra1999/pseuds/Petra1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Woah, Mona Lisa, I'd pay to see you frown."<br/>- The Ballad Of Mona Lisa - Panic! At The Disco</p><p>Josh thinks Tyler is the most beautiful thing in the entire universe.<br/>Tyler isn't so sure.<br/>(aka tyler wears a dress and josh loves it)<br/>(Request the next song?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	mona lisa

Tyler smooths out the creases in his dress, and looks up into the mirror on the hotel's wall. The short blue dress fits him well, he decides, and he turns on the spot to look at it from all sides. Its style emphasizes how thin Tyler is, he realizes, and he looks away again.

He saw the dress a few days ago in a shop, and liked the flower pattern on it so much that he bought it.

Now he isn't sure what to do with it.

Tyler starts humming and walks around the hotel room in a quick pace. It is definitely nice to wear, and very comfortable. When Tyler is at the other side of the room, he looks out of the window, down at the streets. People are walking past, concentrating on wherever they are going. Tyler feels pointless. He turns around and sees his reflection in the mirror further away. It looks strange. With a grunt, Tyler tears it off his body and puts it on his bed carefully. The image of him in just shorts doesn't seem much better to him, so he walks to the wardrobe to get something else to wear.

Before he finds something, he hears the hotel door open.

"Hey Ty," Josh's voice greets him. Josh doesn't know about the dress, but Tyler is in front of the wardrobe and the dress is lying on the bed, so Tyler gives up on hiding it unnoticeably. Josh closes the door and steps closer.

"Hi," Tyler simply replies, smiling at his friend.

"Are you getting ready for sleeping already?" Josh asks, nodding towards Tyler's shorts.

"Oh, nah." Tyler grabs the first pants he could find and puts them on quickly. They are Josh's but that doesn't matter because they share their clothing anyways. Then Tyler grabs a shirt and puts it on. When he turns around again, Josh is already sitting on his bed, looking at the dress. Tyler stops moving and holds his breath until Josh looks up to him with raised eyebrows.

"Is this yours?" his friend asks.

Tyler nods almost unnoticeably. He opens his mouth to defend himself, but he can't think of anything to say.

"You've never showed me. Is it new?" Josh grabs the dress and holds it in the air to look at it more carefully.

"Yeah." Tyler starts feeling sick. "I'll put it away." His voice breaks, but he tries to ignore it and takes the dress away from Josh.

Josh purses his lips. "Have you tried it on yet?"

Tyler was on his way to the wardrobe again, but now he pauses. "No," he lies after thinking about it for a few moments.

"You totally should though!" Josh exclaims, standing up and now taking away the dress from Tyler. Tyler looks at his friend, then to the ground.

"You want me to try it on?" he asks carefully. Josh nods. Tyler swallows nervously. "But don't you think it's..." He can't think of a word.

An understanding smile appears on Josh's face. "I think it would fit you well. Try it on, for me, please?" He looks at Tyler with his god-damn puppy eyes, and Tyler begins to grin. He starts to undress again, throwing the clothes towards Josh who catches them and begins to laugh. In that moment, Tyler is glad that he is so comfortable around his best friend. He feels something warm in his chest as he looks into Josh's crinkled eyes, and they both giggle.

"So?" Josh asks with a sincere smile.

Tyler smiles back and takes the dress, and carefully steps in, then pulls it up. His heart beats fast as he looks up to see Josh's reaction.

Josh put the other clothes in his lap and is now supporting his head with both his hands. He is speechless. "You- woah."

Tyler feels his blood rushing towards his face. He turns to his left side, then his right side, then looks at Josh again.

"That is so beautiful, Ty. It fits you amazingly well!"

Tyler scowls at the words of his friend. "Really?"

Josh's eyes grow bigger. "Yes!" He laughs nervously. "I mean, like, the colour... and stuff."

Tyler runs his fingers through his hair, his heart still pounding quickly. He can't help but grin, and tries to hide it by looking down. His friend just looks at his blushed cheeks, his smile, and then stands up. Without a warning, Josh wraps his arms around Tyler and hugs him tightly. Tyler lets out a surprised 'oh', but then curls into the warm embrace. "Thanks," he mumbles into Josh's shoulder. Then the friends let go of each other.

"But I don't know... I'm not sure if I can... I-" Tyler stutters, a frown on his face as he looks at Josh for help.

Josh smiles. "You are gorgeous, Tyler. I'd pay you to see you like this," he adds, giggling.

Tyler bites his lip. He can't take anymore compliments. "But I can't wear that in public..."

"Why not?" Josh asks.

"Because... I don't want to." Tyler holds his breath again. It is a lie, of course, because whether or not he can wear dresses in public is very much decided by society.

"Okay." Josh nods slowly. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm just glad that _I_ get to see you in it." Josh smiles timidly, and Tyler returns the smile. Tyler feels like there is static in the air, and he realizes how very close Josh's face is to his in that moment. He glances down to his friend's lips, and back up again into his eyes. Then suddenly Josh's hands grab his sides and Tyler is pulled towards his friend. He feels Josh's lips on the side of his neck, soft but with pressure. His eyes flutter shut, his heart speeds up, a silent "Holy sh..." escapes his lips as he hears and feels Josh's groans on his neck. Josh moves his hand up to Tyler's face while still sucking his friend's skin, slowly wandering upwards towards Tyler's cheek. Shortly before Josh can put his lips on Tyler's lips, Tyler pushes him away.

They are both short of breath, wide eyes, shy smiles on their faces.

"You're not just doing this because I look like a... girl. Right?" Tyler whispers, dreading the answer.

"No!" Josh shakes his head violently. "I'm doing this because you look so wonderful in this dress, so gorgeous, so... cute. And because," he pauses for a few seconds, "Because you looked at me like that again, like you sometimes do. And usually I can hold myself back, but- But I'm not wrong, am I? You like me?"

"Yeah," Tyler giggles of relief, and Josh joins him. "Yeah, I like you Josh."

"Good!" Now Josh nods repeatedly. "Good. Good. I like you too." He smiles and looks into Tyler's eyes. Tyler comes closer and presses his lips on Josh's, his hand on the back of his friend's head. Josh deepens the kiss, and sometime later they break apart again. Josh hugs Tyler again, this time picking him up from the ground, and spins around, laughing.

"S-Stop!" Tyler presses out between his own giggles, "This dress is new!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Thanks for reading! You can leave your lyric suggestions/requests in the comments.  
> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed to let me know! Thank you!
> 
> Also check out my [twenty one pilots collection (prompt challenge)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/twentyonepilots/profile).


End file.
